A New Generation: A New Legacy Sequel
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Rane Orton, Jason DiBiase and Derrick Rhodes are all 4th generation stars and brand new to the WWE. Can they fill their ancestors shoes or will they fail? Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Hello everyone!! Here is a brand new story from yours truely!! Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!! This is the sequel to A New Legacy! ~Krista Hardy)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's with (*) and no one else.**

**A New Generation: (Sequel to A New Legacy) Randy/OC, John/Maria, Ted/Kristen, Cody/OC: **Rane Orton, Jason DiBiase and Derrick Rhodes are all 4th generation stars and brand new to the WWE. Can they fill their ancestors shoes or will they fail? How will Randy and Alexis take to their daughter joining the WWE and teaming up with Jason and Derrick to form a newer generation of Legacy?

Characters:

Randy Orton

Alexis Orton (*)

Rane Orton (*)

Ryan Orton (*)

Robert Orton (*)

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Kristen DiBiase

Jason DiBiase (*)

Crystal DiBiase

Cody Rhodes

Amanda Rhodes (*)

Derrick Rhodes (*)

Brian Rhodes (*)

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque

Paul "Triple H" Levesque

Aurora Levesque

Murphy Levesque

John Cena

Maria Kanellis-Cena

John Cena Jr. (*)

Michelle Cena (*)

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell was she thinking?" Randy shouted as he looked over the piece of paper in his hand.

"I don't know. But there is no need to shout at me! I'm the one who found the letter, not wrote it." Alexis responded.

"I'm sorry! But still, why did she do it this way? Why didn't she just tell us?" Randy asked a little calmer.

"I honestly don't know. But either way, I think we need to pay Stephanie a visit." Alexis answered.

"I agree. But why is it that I have a feeling that it's not going to do any good. Especially if she's already signed a contract." Randy responded.

"That might be the hard part, but the hardest part is going to be confronting our daughter." Alexis stated as she continued to cook dinner. "Ryan, Robert, dinner is ready."

"I don't even know how to deal with her." Randy stated.

"It's not going to be easy by any means and I know that she will put up a fight. But we have to be the parents and stand our ground." Alexis responded.

After a rather quiet dinner, the boys headed back to their rooms to finish their homework while Alexis got on the phone and called Stephanie. Randy went into their home office and called his former Legacy partner and close friend, Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Hey Ted. How's it going?" Randy asked.

"Good. What's up man?" Ted responded.

"Lexi found a letter from Rane about joining the WWE instead of going to college like we had planned. She mentioned your son as well as Derrick Rhodes in the letter. Do you know anything about this?" Randy asked.

"I knew that Jason and Derrick were going, but I had no idea about Rane. Have to talked to Cody yet?" Ted answered.

"Not yet. You're the first person I called." Randy responded.

"Ok. Well I would ask Cody if he knows anything and then call Stephanie." Ted suggested.

"I think Lexi is calling her now. Thanks, man." Randy stated.

"No problem." Ted responded as he hung up.

Randy searched his phone for Cody's number and hit send. He was hoping that Cody knew what was going on. Cody's house phone went to the answering machine, so he tried Cody's cell phone.

"This is Cody." Cody answered.

"Hey Cody, it's Randy. I have a question for you." Randy responded.

"Hey, What's up?" Cody asked.

"I know that Derrick and Jason are heading to the WWE but I was wondering if you knew anything about Rane going with them? Lexi found a letter from Rane stating that she was joining the WWE the boys." Randy answered. "And I've already talked to Ted and Lexi is talking to Stephanie as we speak."

"I have no idea. Derrick didn't say anything about Rane going with them. But, I've gotta run. I up next for training." Cody responded.

"Ok. Thanks." Randy stated as he hung up.

Meanwhile Alexis was on the phone with Stephanie trying to find out exactly what was going on. Stephanie told her that Rane was scheduled to be in Houston on Monday for the taping of RAW. Alexis thanked her and hung up.

"Randy, we need to get on the next flight to Houston. Stephanie said that Rane is scheduled to be there on Monday." Alexis told her husband.

"Ok. I'll get on that. Are we taking the boys or leaving them with my parents?" Randy asked.

"I would say leave them with your parents. They don't need to be there." Alexis stated.

"Ok. You call them and I will book the tickets." Randy responded.

While Alexis called Elaine and Bob, Randy booked their tickets, rental car and hotel room in Houston. Elaine and Bob were happy to stay with the boys while Alexis and Randy were gone. Alexis told them that they would be leaving the next afternoon.

The next day, Bob and Elaine arrived early enough for Randy and Alexis to head to the airport. Once at the airport, Alexis and Randy sat quietly as they waited for their flight. On the plane ride to Houston, neither Alexis or Randy said a word to each other.

Once they arrived in Houston, Alexis couldn't take the silence anymore. She waited until they got their luggage and rental before saying anything to Randy. She knew that he wasn't upset with her, but all the same there was no need to ignore her either.

"Are you going to spend all night ignoring me?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not ignoring you." Randy answered as he drove towards the hotel. "I am just mad at Rane for pulling this stunt."

"I am upset with her too, but you and I need to communicate if we are going to try and talk her out of this." Alexis responded.

"We will. Let's just get to the hotel and we can talk more when we are settled into our room." Randy stated as he squeezed Alexis's hand..

After getting to their hotel room, Randy and Alexis called Bob and Elaine to let them know that they made safely. Randy took a quick shower while Alexis called Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, it's Lexi." She stated.

"Hey. Are you in Houston yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. We just got to the hotel. Randy is in the shower. Do you know where Rane is?" Alexis answered.

"Good. She is staying at the Hilton with the rest of the stars. Which hotel are you at?" Stephanie responded.

"The Hilton." Alexis stated. "Room 617."

"Ok. We are in room 514. Why don't the four of us get together for dinner?" Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good. I will ask Randy and text you with an answer." Alexis stated.

"Ok. I need to go. I have a meeting to get to." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. See you later." Alexis stated as she hung up the phone.

"What do you need to ask me?" Randy asked as he walked over to Alexis.

"Stephanie asked if the four of us could get together tonight for dinner." Alexis answered.

"I think that would fine." Randy responded.

"I will let her know." Alexis stated.

_**Steph, Randy said dinner sounds great. What time and where?**_

_Cool. 7:30 at The Alamo Café._

_**Ok. See you then. Bye.**_

_Ok. Bye._

Alexis set her phone down and looked up just in time to see Randy take his towel off and turn around. Alexis missed being close to Randy like they used to be years ago. But ever since his doctors told him not to wrestle anymore, he had become a hard person to live with.

Randy pulled on a pair of shorts and sat down at the desk. Alexis took this as her cue to take a shower. In the shower she let her emotions get the better of her and she broke down in tears. Randy had walked into the bedroom of their suite and heard Alexis crying.

He knew that he was the reason she was crying. So without thinking, he went into the bathroom and took off his shorts. Then he climbed into shower and wrapped his arms around his wife. Alexis turned around and looked into Randy's eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all Randy stated before he took Alexis into his arms.

After their joint shower, Randy and Alexis dried off and got dressed. Randy watched Alexis as she got dressed and Alexis gave him a soft smile. It was the first time in a long time that Randy realized she had smiled at him just for being himself.

Soon the couple headed down to their rental car and drove out to the restaurant. Stephanie and Paul were there waiting for them. After hugs and handshakes where exchanged, the foursome were seated towards the back of the restaurant.

"Have you heard from Rane yet?" Stephanie asked as they looked at their menus.

"No. We haven't heard from her since last week." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Well, she knows that you are here and staying in the same hotel. I suspect that she will be hiding with the other divas or something like that." Stephanie responded.

"How does she know we are here?" Randy asked.

"She overheard me telling Paul about us getting together for dinner tonight." Stephanie answered.

"I'm sure that she will come around soon. Do you know why she did this?" Paul responded.

"I have no idea." Alexis stated.

"She said something along the lines of she hated seeing you guys argue about the WWE and how much she thought it would mean to you both if she signed with us." Stephanie responded.

"We had been arguing quite a bit since I was told not to wrestle anymore. But we only argued when neither of us could agree on something. It's not like we are hurting for money or anything. I just miss being in the ring and hanging out with everyone." Randy stated.

"I agree. I miss it too. But after the twins were born, I just couldn't bare to leave them and Rane home while we traveled the globe." Alexis responded. "I'm glad she thought of us, but we didn't want her to sign with the WWE as she has not been trained."

"Believe me, we understand that. But she did sign a contract with us and she will be making her debut tomorrow night." Stephanie stated.

"And from what I understand she is teaming with Derrick Rhodes and Jason DiBiase for a new generation of Legacy." Paul added.

"She is?" Alexis and Randy asked at the same time.

"That's what I heard. But I don't know if its true or not." Paul answered. "So I guess we will just have to wait and see tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you to **Hardyrhodescenafan1, BournePriceless54 and HardyGurl21** for their reviews on the first chapter. Here is the next chapter.  
Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Randy and Alexis headed over to the arena and sat in Stephanie's office talking about what to do about Rane. Alexis never thought that their only daughter would run off and lie to them. Randy held Alexis's hand the entire time.

Alexis was feeling a bit better with Randy by her side. As after they got back to their room last night, they talked things out and realized that there wasn't a reason for them to argue in the first place. And for the first time in a long time, Randy and Alexis made love like they meant it.

"Rane is getting ready to head into the gorilla position. She is with Jason and Derrick. So it looks like the rumor is true about a new generation of Legacy." Stephanie stated.

"Well, we're not going to do anything until after she comes backstage. But I will be right back." Randy stated as he left the office.

"Where is he going?" a familiar voice stated from behind Alexis.

"Probably to call Ted and Cody." Alexis stated without turning around.

"Ok. It's good to see you and Randy around here." he stated.

"Thanks, John. How's Maria and the kids?" Alexis asked.

"Their doing good. They should be here soon. So what brings you two to Houston and to RAW?" John answered.

"Rane." Alexis responded.

"Rane is here?" John asked confused.

"Yeah. She took off a few days ago and left us a note stating that she was joining the WWE and teaming up with Derrick Rhodes and Jason DiBiase to form The New Generation of Legacy." Alexis answered.

"You're kidding me right?" John responded. "Please tell me that your kidding me."

"I wish I was. But she is really attempting to do this. Randy and I are here to try and stop her but she is already in the gorilla position." Alexis stated.

"I have an idea. Where is Randy?" John asked.

"Check catering. I think I know what you have planned. Is Cody and Ted here?" Alexis answered.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere." John responded.

"Ok, you go find Randy, I will find Ted and Cody and I will talk to Stephanie." Alexis stated as she took off.

Alexis found Cody and Ted together and had them follow her to Stephanie's office. John and Randy arrived shortly after them. While they told Stephanie of the plan, Stephanie liked what she heard and agreed to have Legacy comeback tonight. The guys quickly headed to wardrobe and got changed. Alexis also headed to women's wardrobe and fixed her hair.

The foursome made their way to the gorilla position and waited for their cue. Meanwhile out in the ring, Rane, Jason and Derrick were getting ready to address the crowd.

"You knew our fathers and what became of them. We are a brand new generation and a better one at that." Rane stated.

"The old Legacy didn't have what it takes to hold on to the championship title." Derrick added.

"The most they ever held for longer than 3 months was the Tag Team championship title." Jason commented.

"So here and now we give to you, A New Generation of Legacy." Rane stated.

**I hear voices in my head  
they council me  
they understand  
they tell me things that I will do  
they show me things I'll do to you  
they talk to me, they talk to me**

You got your rules and your religion  
all designed to keep you safe  
but when rules start getting broken  
you start questioning your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
and the power to rule your fate.

As Randy's old theme song played, Randy with Alexis on his arm, Ted and Cody made their way out into the arena. Randy had his signature smirk across his face as they stood on the stage. Rane's facial expression was that of pure shock as she watched her parents walk out on stage.

"You think that you are a better generation of Legacy?" Randy asked. "Do you not remember who created Legacy? And did you forget who helped create you?"

Rane, Derrick and Jason stood silent in the ring as the questions filled their heads. No one knew what to say as they never expected their parents to show up and reform the original Legacy. Randy, Cody, Ted and Alexis made their way down the ring to confront their kids.

"Before another word is uttered, I have made an executive decision." Stephanie stated from the stage. " Later tonight it will be Cody and Ted vs. Derrick and Jason in a tag team match. But first there will be a diva's match between Alexis and Rane."

Everyone exchanged looks before the show cut to a commercial break. During the commercial Alexis headed backstage and got dressed in her ring attire. Thankfully she was still highly trained in wrestling. She was going to do what ever it took to win the match over Rane. The guys were thinking the exact same thing about their tag match later.

Rane, Derrick and Jason headed to their locker room. They still couldn't believe that their parents were going to go up against them that night. Rane didn't care either way. She remembered how her dad performed and planed on giving everyone a run for their money and defeat her mom.

Randy had decided to walk with Alexis to the ring. He wanted to be there to make sure that neither his wife or his daughter would get hurt. Alexis and Randy stood in the gorilla position and waited for their cue.

Once they stepped out on stage, the crowd cheered for Alexis. It gave her the power to do what she needed to do that night. Randy helped Alexis into the ring and he headed over to the announcers table and picked up the third set of head phones.

"Joining us at the table is Randy Orton. Welcome Randy." Jerry stated.

"Thanks, Jerry." Randy responded.

"Randy can you tell us what is going through your head as you watch your wife and daughter about to square off?" Michael Cole asked.

"I just can't believe this is all happening. In all honesty, Alexis, Cody, Ted and I were not supposed to be in the ring. Alexis and I were here to confront our daughter and now this." Randy answered.

"Why were you here to confront Rane?" Jerry asked.

"She took off and joined the WWE without our knowledge. We found a letter from her and got on the next flight out here after talking to Stephanie. We wanted to try and stop her from doing this the easy way, but obviously she wants to learn the hard way." Randy answered.

"And speaking of Rane here she comes." Michael stated as Rane made her way into the ring.

The bell rang and the two women, mother and daughter, stared each other down. Randy sat and watched as the two women in his life squared off for the first and hopefully the last time in the ring. Alexis performed a European Uppercut to Rane before performing the body scissors.

As Rane and Alexis continued their match, Derrick and Jason made their way down to the ring unnoticed. Once Randy saw them, he stood up and took off his headset. Alexis noticed them as well and went for the RKO on Rane. After nailing the RKO, Alexis covered Rane for the pin.

"1..2..3.. Ring the bell!" the ref called.

Once Alexis and Randy left the ring area, Rane finally sat up and watched as her mom and dad walked away. Everyone congratulated Alexis on her win over Rane, but Alexis couldn't help but feel bad about what she just did.

After getting checked out by a medic, Alexis was cleared to go to her dressing room. Alexis showered and changed back into her regular clothes. Meanwhile, Rane paced the women's locker room.

"How could she do that to me?" Rane hissed. "I'm her daughter!"

"You brought it on yourself." a female's voice came from the doorways.

"I though I was alone in here." Rane responded.

"You were. Anyways, you think you know what you are doing, but you don't. Whatever it is that you have planned will backfire on you and you will regret it." the voice stated.

"I don't regret anything." Rane spat.

"You are just like your father. You definitely have the Orton Attitude." the voice responded.

"Thanks, I think." Rane stated.

"It wasn't a compliment. That attitude got your father into trouble and it will get you into trouble too. So consider yourself forewarned." the voice stated before leaving the locker room.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Randy were now sitting in Stephanie's office. Stephanie liked what she saw between Alexis and Rane. Everyone knew that Rane was not going to give up.

The next match was the tag team match between Cody and Ted and Derrick and Jason. A fathers vs. sons match. All the stars backstage found some way to watch the match as it unfolded. While watching the match, Randy couldn't help but wish that he could reunite the original Legacy.

"Earth to Randy!" Alexis stated.

"Huh? Sorry." Randy responded.

"It's ok. Where were you?" Alexis asked.

"I was just thinking that since all this is going on, I wish I could reunite and bring back the original Legacy." Randy answered.

"Is that something you really want to do?" Alexis asked.

"I would, just to put them in their place." Randy answered.

"Well, you would have to be cleared medically before I could let you come back. Tonight was an exception for both of you." Stephanie stated. "You would have to be tested as well. I trust that you are both clean, but still it is company policy."

"We understand. But before I agree to anything, I would like to talk it over with Alexis in private first." Randy responded.

"I completely understand." Stephanie stated.

Meanwhile out in the ring, Cody and Derrick were going at it. While Jason and Ted each cheered on their team member. Neither Cody or Derrick were going to give up soon. But to everyone's surprise, Cody tagged Ted in and Ted went after Derrick. Ted DDT's Derrick and then covers for the pin.

"1..2..3.. Ring the bell!" the ref called.

After Cody and Ted celebrated their win in the ring, they headed backstage to get showers and change into regular clothes. Rane waited for Derrick and Jason to finish getting ready to leave. Cody and Ted headed back to the hotel with Randy and Alexis, while their children headed in another direction.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thank you for the reviews!! Here is the much awaited Chapter 3. Enjoy and please R&R.)

**Chapter 3**

Later that night at the hotel, Randy and Alexis were sitting in the living room talking about the possibility of reuniting Legacy. Alexis knew that if Randy could be cleared medically, he would want to get back in the ring. And Alexis wasn't one to stop him.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can get medically cleared to wrestle again, I will support you. However, if you cannot get medically cleared, I want you to drop it all. No more talking about how you wish things were different and stuff like that. Also, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I love you and I want our marriage to be what it was before and not what it is now." Alexis stated.

"Agreed. I'm sorry I've been a hard person to live with. Just know that no matter what, you and our children have always been a top priority for me. I love you with all my heart." Randy agreed before pulling Alexis closer to him.

Randy cupped Alexis's face and kissed her as passionately as possible. After making out for a while, Randy lead his wife into the bedroom, where they proceeded to make love to each other like it was the first time all over again.

Meanwhile a few floors down, Rane sat in her hotel room with Derrick and Jason. She was still upset over her match. Derrick and Jason weren't exactly happy either, but there was nothing they could do. They never expected that their parents would show up and go against them.

"You know, I was doing this for them. And they had to come and ruin the whole thing." Rane stated.

"Baby, don't worry about it!" Jason responded. "We will still have our chance. It's not like your dad will be cleared to wrestle again."

"I hope not." Rane stated.

"Well, I suggest we get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Derrick commented as he made his way to the door.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to Rane about something personal." Jason stated.

"Alright. Catch ya later." Derrick responded as he headed out the door.

"What's up Jason?" Rane asked.

Jason didn't say a word, but instead walked over to Rane and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. After their kiss broke, Rane and Jason just stood there and looked at each other. Rane was still in shock from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Rane asked.

"Rane, I really, really like you. I just can't hide my feelings anymore." Jason answered.

"I like you too, but what about Derrick? We agreed that nothing like this would happen." Rane responded.

"I can't help it. I've been feeling like this since before we decided to form this team. Rane, I want to be with you." Jason stated.

"If we do this, we can't tell anyone for now. Especially Derrick." Rane responded.

"That's fine." Jason stated just before kissing Rane again.

Jason and Rane spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Rane felt more than comfortable wrapped up in Jason's arms that when they awoke the next morning, she didn't want to get up.

Meanwhile back in Randy and Alexis's room, Randy was finishing up their packing while Alexis finished getting ready to go. Randy and Alexis had a short meeting with Stephanie before heading to the airport. Even though Alexis supported Randy's decisions, he still wasn't 100% sure he wanted to go back to the WWE.

"Have you made your decision, Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, I need a little more time to think about it. I also want to make sure that Cody and Ted are willing to this as well." Randy answered.

"Ok. I need to know a definite answer by noon on Friday." Stephanie responded.

"I will have your answer by then." Randy stated before they left the office.

Alexis and Randy headed to the airport for their flight home. Alexis was looking forwards to being home with their boys. The flight back to St. Louis was short and uneventful. Alexis was more than happy when she walked through the front door of their house. Ryan and Robert were in school and Elaine was in the kitchen getting dinner prepared for the entire family.

"Mom, you didn't have to do all this." Randy stated as Alexis looked through their mail.

" I know. But I wanted to. Plus Nate and Becca are coming over as well for dinner." Elaine responded.

"Ok. I think I am going to go help Lexi unpack and get ready for the boys to get home." Randy stated as he headed upstairs.

"Aren't you going to say anything to your parents about the possibility of returning to RAW and reuniting Legacy?" Alexis asked.

"I wanted to talk more about it with you, before I say or do anything. I want to know your honest opinion?" Randy answered.

"Well, to be honest, I am scared that you are going to get hurt again. I know that it's part of the job, but still, I don't like seeing you get hurt. I know that deep down inside of you, you want to be back in the ring. And no matter what I will always support you." Alexis responded.

"Thank you. I know that you don't like seeing me get hurt, but that is something that no can control. I am going to go call Stephanie before the boys and my dad get home." Randy stated before giving Alexis a kiss.

Randy headed downstairs and into the office. After closing the door, he pulled put his cell phone and dialed that all too familiar number of Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Randy waiting impatiently for Stephanie to answer.

"Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie stated.

"Steph, it's Randy." Randy stated.

"Hi Randy. What can I do for you?" Stephanie responded.

"I've made a decision." Randy stated.

"Ok. What is your decision?" Stephanie asked.

"I will make my return to RAW. How soon can you get the contract to me?" Randy answered.

"Welcome back! I will overnight the contract tomorrow morning." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you, Steph." Randy stated.

"No. Thank you, Randy." Stephanie responded before they hung up.

Randy left the office just in time to see the twins with their grandfather walk through the front door. They both hugged their dad and then headed upstairs to find their mom before starting on their homework.

"How was your trip to Houston?" Bob asked.

"Horrible. Didn't you watch RAW last night?" Randy answered.

"Yes. We watched it." Bob stated.

"I still can't believe she is doing all this." Randy commented.

"Well, she is your daughter. She is a fourth generation Orton." Bob stated.

"I know and that is what scares me. She is forming A New Generation of Legacy with both Cody's and Ted's sons. Legacy was all males, she is a female. I don't know how this is going to work for her." Randy stated.

As Randy continued his conversation with Bob, Alexis had just finished putting all their stuff from their trip away. She pulled out an envelope that arrived in the mail.

_**Dear Mrs. Alexis Orton,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you and your family in good health. I know that it has been a number of years since you were last in the ring, but I still wanted to extend an invitation to you to join us over at ECW. You have all the time to think about your decision and I look forwards to hearing from you either way.**_

_**Sincerely and Best Wishes,**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**ECW GM**_

Alexis read the letter again and still couldn't believe that they wanted her to join ECW. She had never considered herself to be an extreme Diva. This was definitely something that she needed to talk to Randy about. Maybe she could even convince Tiffany to allow her to be an interviewer instead of an active Diva.

Later that evening after a good home cooked meal. Everyone relaxed in the living room. Randy decided that now would be the best time to make his announcement. Once everyone was seated and watching the boys play video games, Randy cleared his throat.

"I have something that I need to tell everyone." Randy stated.

"What is it son?" Bob asked.

"Randy, is everything ok?" Elaine asked concerned."Everything will be just fine." Randy stated.

"Does this have to do with Rane?" Ryan asked.

"Is she ever coming back home?" Robert asked.  
"This has a little bit to do with Rane, yes. I don't know if she will ever come back home, even for a visit." Randy answered.

"What is going on?" Elaine asked.

"As everyone knows, Rane took off to join the WWE and Alexis and I headed to Houston to try and stop her. But as you know we didn't have any luck with that. I was offered a contract with RAW to come back and reunite the original Legacy with Cody and Ted." Randy answered. "After talking it over with Alexis yesterday and today, I made my final decision."

"Why do they want Legacy to come back?" Bob asked.

"Because Rane, along with Jason DiBiase and Derrick Rhodes has formed A New Generation of Legacy. Basically, both versions of Legacy will be heel, but they want the original Legacy to take out the new Legacy. I don't know all the details yet, but what I can tell you is that in order for both teams to go up against each other, either my team needs to have a Diva, or their team needs to gain another male member who is also a 4th generation." Randy answered.

"Wow. Alexis are you sure you want him to go back on the road?" Nate asked.

"It's not a matter of what I want, it's a matter of what needs to be done." Alexis answered.

"What about the boys?" Becca asked. "Cause I assume that Alexis will be on the road with you, right?"

"The boys will remain here. As of right now, Alexis will stay home with the boys and they will only join me for Pay-Per-View events. But like I said I don't know the full extent of the contract yet. I will know more the day after tomorrow." Randy answered.

"Oh ok." Becca responded.

As the Orton's continued to talk about Randy's possibility of returning to the WWE, Alexis kept quiet about the letter from Tiffany. She wanted to talk to Randy in private before saying anything to anyone else. After everyone left for the night, Alexis had the boy get ready for bed and Randy came in and said good night to them.

As Alexis watched Randy with the twins, she couldn't help but realize how much the boys would miss their dad when he was gone. Randy noticed Alexis's look on her face and wondered what was bothering her. He hoped that it wasn't about him returning to RAW and the WWE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lexi, what's bothering you?" Randy asked as they got ready for bed.

"I got a letter in the mail." Alexis answered.

"Oh? From who?" Randy asked.

"Tiffany from ECW." Alexis answered.

"Really? How is she doing?" Randy responded.

"Good. Still GM of ECW. Randy, she's offering me a contract with ECW." Alexis stated.

"Really? Wow. What are you going to do?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure if I want to get back in the ring. If anything I would rather have a backstage position as an interviewer or something. But I don't want to go on the road and miss out being with the boys." Alexis answered.

"Believe me when I say I understand. How much would you have to travel with ECW?" Randy responded.

"I don't know. I will call Tiffany tomorrow and find out. I might need to fly out to see her if she needs me too." Alexis stated. "What I really need to know is if you are ok with me doing this."

"I am behind you 100%. I know that you will make the right decision for you, for us and for our family." Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

The next morning, Alexis woke up alone. Randy left her note telling her that he was going to try to get in to see the doctor about getting medically cleared to wrestle. Alexis took a shower and got dressed, Ryan and Robert were already in the kitchen eating breakfast with their backpacks near the garage door. After breakfast, Alexis drove the boys to school and headed back home.

Alexis booted up the computer and pulled out the letter from Tiffany. While Alexis was waiting for the computer, she re-read the letter and looked up Tiffany's cell phone number. She dialed Tiffany's number from the office phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello." Tiffany answered.

"Tiffany. It's Alexis Orton." Alexis responded.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Tiffany asked.

"Doing ok. I got your letter yesterday." Alexis answered.

"Great. What do you think?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, Randy is supporting me 100%, but I wanted to talk to you about becoming a backstage interviewer instead of a full time active Diva. I just don't think that my body could handle doing it like I used to." Alexis answered.

"I don't see a problem with that. Would you consider being a part time Diva?" Tiffany responded.

"I think we could work something out." Alexis stated.

"Great. ECW and Smackdown will be in St. Louis in two weeks. Why don't we get together then and we can go over everything?" Tiffany suggested.

"Sounds great. That will also give me time to arrange for someone to be here with the boys while Randy and I are on the road." Alexis responded.

"Great. I will give you a call next week sometime and figure out a time to meet. Take care and give everyone my love." Tiffany stated.

"Sounds good. I will. Bye." Alexis responded as she hung up the phone.

The computer was finally ready when Alexis hung up the phone. She checked her Myspace and Facebook before checking her email. She never knew that so many people were fans of her. After accepting friend requests on Myspace, Alexis logged into her email and checked for messages from friends and family.

After logging off of the computer, Alexis went about her everyday tasks. Soon lunch time rolled around and Randy finally walked through the door. Alexis greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"How was your morning?" Alexis asked.

"Good. I got to see the doctor. He will be calling this afternoon to tell me yes or no about wrestling again." Randy answered.

"That's good. I hope you get good news." Alexis responded.

"How was your day?" Randy asked.

"Good. Talked to Tiffany and she is willing to allow me to wrestle part time, and be a full time interviewer. I will get together with her in 2 weeks when they are here in St. Louis." Alexis answered.

"Sounds good." Randy responded.

After a quick lunch, Alexis and Randy headed into town to get some grocery shopping done before the boys got home from school. After grocery shopping, Alexis and Randy headed home to put groceries away. While Alexis finished putting away the last of the stuff, Randy left to pick up the boys from school.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello." Alexis answered the phone.

"Uh, yes. I am looking for an Alexis Orton." the caller stated.

"This is she. Who is this?" Alexis responded.

"My name is Sarah. I am a nurse at Kaiser Hospital in Sacramento, California." Sarah stated. "I am calling on behalf of your parents."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my parents?" Alexis asked quickly.

"Your father, Mitchell was brought in earlier this morning with symptoms of a heart attack. Your mother asked me to contact you as she is very upset." Sarah answered.

"Oh no. Is my mom there right now?" Alexis responded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. She is in the room with your dad. There isn't a phone in there, but I can give her a message for you." Sarah stated.

"Ok. Can you please tell her that I will be on the next flight to Sacramento." Alexis stated.

"I will tell her." Sarah responded.

"Thank you." Alexis stated as she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile in Tampa, Florida, Rane and Jason were just arriving at Jason's house. They were going to stay there before having to be at the next show location. Derrick had headed to his parents house in Georgia for the week. Rane was happy to be at Jason's house and nowhere near her parents. She was still angry about what had happened on Monday night.

"Rane, Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Rane answered.

"Are you sure? You look a little down." Jason responded.

"I was just thinking about the possibility that my parents could both return to action and ruin our plans." Rane stated.

"Don't worry about that. If one or both of them come back we will still have each other and Derrick." Jason responded as he pulled her close to him.

"I hope so. Jason, what if Derrick finds out about us?" Rane asked.

"Well, we will just have to deal with it when the time comes." Jason answered.

"Ok. I think I am going to go take a nice hot shower." Rane responded.

"Sounds good." Jason stated as they both headed upstairs.

Back at Randy and Alexis's house, Alexis was upstairs in their room packing a suitcase. She didn't even here the boys and Randy come home. Randy walked into their room and noticed the suitcase and clothes and wondered what was going on.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" Randy asked as he stepped over a pile of clothes.

"I have to finish packing." Alexis answered.

"Packing? For what? Alexis, what is going on?" Randy asked confused.

"I have to leave tonight for Sacramento. My dad is in the hospital after a heart attack." Alexis cried as she tried to pack some shirts.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm going with you." Randy responded pulling her into a hug.

"You don't have to. I will be fine." Alexis stated.

"Lexi, I want to. They are my family too. I will call mom and dad and let them know. And I think that we should call Rane and let her know about her grandfather." Randy responded.

"Ok. I will call her." Alexis stated as she dried her face.

Randy headed downstairs and called Bob and Elaine. After telling them about Alexis's father. Bob and Elaine grabbed their overnight bags and headed over to Randy and Alexis's house. Alexis was upstairs dialing Rane's number.

_**"Hello, you've reached Rane Orton. I am not available at the moment. So please leave your name and number and I will get back to you soon."**_

__"Rane, this is your mom. Your father and I are heading to Sacramento tonight as your grandfather had a heart attack and is in the hospital. We will be staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house while we are there. Please call me when you get this. Bye." Alexis left a voicemail.

About two hours later, Randy and Alexis were making their way through security to get to their flight. Alexis hoped that her dad would be ok. Once they were on the plane and on their way to Sacramento, Randy held Alexis's hand.

A few hours later, back at Jason's house, Rane and Jason had just got done fooling around in the shower and master bedroom. Both were getting hungry and decided to go out to eat. Rane grabbed her bag and her phone. She looked to see if there were any calls or messages.

"Why did my mother call me?" Rane asked as she looked at her phone. "There is a voice mail as well."

"I don't know. Listen to the message." Jason answered.

"Ok." Rane stated as she called her voice mail.

After listening to the message from her mom, the expression on Rane's face changed drastically. The coloring in her face left her white as a ghost. Jason quickly became worried about her.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked.

"No. My grandfather in Sacramento is in the hospital after having a heart attack and my parents are on their way there now." Rane stated.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you call your mom and talk to her." Jason suggested.

"I guess I should." Rane stated.

Rane walked into the kitchen and called her mom's cell phone. It went directly to voicemail which only meant that they were probably still on the plane. Rane decided that she should leave a message.

_**"Mom, It's Rane. I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I know that I was wrong, but I can't stop it from happening now. I just got your message about grandpa. Please call me when you get this. Bye."**_

Rane hung up the phone and walked back to where Jason was waiting. They headed out the door to get something to eat. Rane hoped that her mom would call soon. She knew that a simple "I'm sorry" wasn't going to fix what she had done, but she hoped that they could at least be on speaking terms again.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter.. I am on a roll today with the chapters...lol...Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 5**

Once their flight arrived, Randy and Alexis headed to baggage claim and then to the rental car place. Alexis was an emotional wreck and just wanted to get to the hospital. After getting into their rental car, Alexis pulled out her phone and called her brother, Ryan.

"Hello?" Ryan answered the phone.

"Ryan, it's Lexi." Alexis stated.

"Hey. Is everything ok? You never call this late." Ryan asked.

"Randy and I just arrived into Sacramento. We are heading to the hospital to see dad. Do you know if Mom is at the hospital or at home?" Alexis answered.

"Mom didn't tell me you guys were coming. As far as I know she is at the hospital. Jason was there earlier with her and tried to get her to go home, but she refused to leave. Jason is at mom and dad's house." Ryan responded.

"Ok. I will call you later. I hope that Randy or I can convince her to go home and get some rest." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Talk to you later. Bye." Ryan responded as they hung up.

Alexis hit the end button and looked at her phone. She called her voice mail and listened to the messages. She was shocked to hear Rane's voice. Tears came to Alexis's eyes when she heard what Rane said.

"Should I call her back?" Alexis asked.

"I would. She needs to know that we made it safely and that everything will be ok." Randy answered.

"Ok." Alexis responded as she dialed Rane's number.

Rane and Jason had just gotten back to his house when Rane's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her mom calling.

"Hello." Rane stated.

"Hello Rane. I got your message. We are in Sacramento and heading to the hospital now." Alexis responded.

"Ok. Mom, I meant what I said, when I said I was sorry. I know its going to be a while before you forgive me. Please tell grandma and grandpa I love them." Rane stated.

"I will. Yes. It will be a while before we can forgive you. But that is a conversation for another time. I will call you tomorrow with an update on grandpa. Rane, what state are you in now?" Alexis responded.

"Florida. I am staying at Jason's house." Rane stated.

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow." Alexis stated as she hung up.

Randy continued to drive to the hospital while Alexis text his parents that they made it safely and would call tomorrow. Upon arriving at the hospital, Alexis and Randy approached the nurses station.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"We are looking for Mitchell Martin." Alexis answered.

"And may I ask who you are?" the nurse asked.

"My name is Alexis Orton and this is my husband Randy Orton. I am Mitchell's daughter." Alexis answered.

"Have a seat over there. I will be right back." the nurse responded as she headed through the double doors.

After what seemed like forever to Randy and Alexis, Danielle finally emerged from behind the doors. Danielle hugged both her daughter and son-in-law. Danielle had tears in her eyes and couldn't believe that they were there.

"How is dad?" Alexis asked.

"Still in critical condition. I can't believe that you flew all the way out here last minute." Danielle answered.

"There wasn't any other option. He is my dad after all. Can we go see him?" Alexis responded.

"Yes. Follow me." Danielle stated.

Randy put his arm around Alexis as they followed Danielle towards Mitchell's room. Alexis hated seeing her father hooked up to so many monitors and machines. Danielle and Randy stood in the hallway, while Alexis went in to see her dad. Alexis took a seat next to his bed and gently held his hand while she talked to him.

"Daddy, it's your baby girl. Please don't leave us. We all still need you. Randy came with me. He's out in the hall talking with mom. Rane and the boys need you too. Daddy, please don't go. I love you." Alexis stated as tears flowed down her cheeks.

After sitting there for a while, Alexis stood up and let Randy come into the room. Randy wasn't sure what to say, as he really hadn't spent too much time with Mitchell over the last few years. But he talked to him none the less. Randy apologized for things that had happened a few years ago and promised him that nothing like that will ever happen again.

As the night went on, Alexis pleaded with her mom to go home and get some rest. Alexis volunteered to sit with her dad while Randy took Danielle home for the night. Danielle was very hesitant about leaving her husband's side for fear that something would happen. Alexis promised her mom that if anything happened she would call right away. So with that, Randy took Danielle home.

The next morning around, 7am, Ryan walked through the doorway of Mitchell's room and saw his older sister sleeping in the chair. It wasn't long before Alexis woke up and saw her brother standing there.

"Any changes?" Ryan asked as he hugged his sister.

"None. Ryan, I'm scared." Alexis answered.

"We all are. We are preparing for the worst. From what mom told me, the doctors don't want to risk the heart surgery due to his age and already fragile condition." Ryan responded.

"I know. I just never thought I would see this day. I am really hoping that he pulls through this." Alexis stated.

"Me too. Where is Randy and Mom?" Ryan asked.

"At the house. Randy took her home after I pleaded with her to go and get some rest. Randy will bring her back her in about an hour." Alexis answered.

"Ok. By the way, I saw RAW last week. What is going on there?" Ryan responded.

"It's a long story for another time." Alexis stated.

After chatting with Ryan for a little while, Alexis headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Ryan sat with their dad. Randy and Danielle were just getting into the car to head to the airport when Alexis text him.

_**Hey baby. Ryan is sitting with dad. I am in the cafeteria.**_

_Ok. We just left the house. We should be there shortly. I will meet you in the cafeteria. _

_**Ok. I love you.**_

_I love you too._

Randy and Danielle pulled into the parking garage shortly after texting Alexis. Danielle headed to her husband's room while Randy went to the cafeteria to find Alexis. Alexis was happy when she saw Randy walking towards her.

"I'm glad you're here." Alexis stated as she hugged her husband.

"Me too. How is your dad?" Randy asked.

"No changes. How is mom doing?" Alexis answered.

"She finally got some sleep. Did you talk to any of the doctors yet?" Randy asked.

"No. The nurse said that the doctor would be in around 9 to talk to all of us." Alexis answered.

"Ok. We have about an hour. Have heard anymore from Rane?" Randy responded.

"No. I told her I would call her later today. She's staying at Jason DiBiase's house in Florida." Alexis stated.

"Oh ok." Randy responded.

After they were done eating, Randy and Alexis headed back up to the ICU floor. As they arrived, the doctor was just walking in. Randy and Alexis joined Danielle and Ryan in the doctors office.

"Before we begin, who is everyone?" the doctor stated.

"I am Ryan Martin, their oldest son." Ryan answered.

"I am Alexis Orton, their daughter and this is my husband, Randy Orton." Alexis responded.

"Ok. As you know we ran some pretty extensive tests yesterday when Mitch was brought in. We don't have all the results yet, but the ones we do have show that 3 arteries are severely blocked. I am going to order that he be given an injection to help break down the blockage. I cannot guarantee that it will work, but it's the first step in helping him get better." the doctor stated.

"How long will it be before you get the other test results?" Danielle asked.

"I am hoping that they will be in later today." the doctor answered.

"After the injection is given, how long will it take before you know if it is working or not?" Alexis asked.

"It can take several hours to a full day before we will be able to see anything." the doctor answered.

After getting all the information they could, Danielle went into the room with the doctor while he gave Mitchell the injection. Ryan, Randy and Alexis sat in the waiting room and talked. Randy and Alexis explained what was happening on RAW and why there was a feud between the old and new versions of Legacy.

As the hours passed, the doctor ran tests on Mitchell to see if the injection was working. There was still no changes. Alexis called Rane and let her know what was going on. Randy knew that things were not looking good for Alexis's family. Randy called his parents and told them to be ready to pull the boys out of school and get on the next flight to California.

Randy took Alexis back to the house so that she could shower and change her clothes. Randy fixed some lunch for them before heading back to the hospital. Alexis was worried about her dad and her daughter. Nothing could have prepared Alexis for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is a lot of filler, but Randy does something unexpected and very selfless. Please note that I do not know everything about Leukemia and heat attacks and the procedures to help patients. Please enjoy and R&R. ~ Krista Hardy.)

**Chapter 6**

The next two days were a blur to mostly everyone. Mitchell was still in critical condition as the injections didn't work. The doctor's only option was to perform open heart surgery. The surgery was scheduled for two days from now.

Randy called his parents and had them pull the boys out of school. Bob, Elaine and the twins were on the next flight to California. Later that night, Randy headed to the airport to pick everyone up. Danielle was happy that Randy's family was so supportive during this rough time.

"How is Mitch doing?" Bob asked as they drove towards the house.

"Not good. The doctors told us that the surgery is high risk and could be fatal if he has another heart attack on the operating table. But if everything goes as planned, he should make a full recovery." Randy answered.

"Now I see why you wanted the boys to be here. I hope that everything goes well. Have you talked to Rane?" Elaine responded.

"Alexis called her this morning. She is trying to get out of the next show. I already talked to Stephanie and Tiffany about the family emergency." Randy stated.

"Ok. Did you hear back about your appointment?" Bob asked.

"Yes. I am fully cleared to return to the WWE. Alexis doesn't know yet as right after I got the good news, she got the call about her dad." Randy answered.

"Ok. Congratulations, son." Bob responded.

Meanwhile across the country, Rane was still trying to get out of the next show. Stephanie was finally able to call her back and since she had already talked to Randy about the whole thing, she told Rane to be at the airport in an hour for her flight to Sacramento. Since Rane wasn't going to be on RAW, neither were Derrick and Jason, so Jason booked a ticket on the same flight so that he could be with Rane.

The next morning at 7am, everyone walked through the doors of the hospital. Mitchell's surgery was scheduled for 7:30. After signing papers for the surgery, Danielle joined the rest of the group in the waiting room.

"The doctor stated that the surgery would take about 4 hours. If we are not in the waiting room, he will have us paged throughout the hospital. He also has mine, Ryan's and Alexis's cell phone numbers just in case." Danielle stated.

"Ok. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and some coffee or something." Randy suggested.

"Good idea son." Bob stated.

"Come on mom. You could use a cup of coffee. They know how to reach us if they need us." Alexis stated putting an arm around her mom.

Once everyone was down in the cafeteria, Randy, Ryan and Alexis got coffee for the adults and juice for the boys. Alexis got back in line and got the boys some cereal. Randy helped get his parents some breakfast as well as himself and Alexis. Ryan was able to convince his mom to eat at least a bagel.

As they were eating, a little boy around 8 years old came over to their table. He was dressed in a hospital gown. Danielle and Ryan were not used to this and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Randy Orton?" the little boy asked.

"Yes. I am. Can I help you?" Randy responded kindly.

"I was wondering if I could have an autograph and a picture with you please?" the little boys asked weakly.

"I would be happy to. What is your name?" Randy answered.

"Brian." the boy answered.

"Ok Brian. Here is an autograph for you. And why don't we go over there for the picture." Randy suggested.

"Thank you." Brian stated.

After Brian's mom took the picture, Brian sat back down. Randy noticed how weak and sick looking the boy was. He pulled the mom aside to talk to her.

"What does he have?" Randy asked kindly.

"Leukemia." the mom answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope that he pulls through it." Randy responded.

"Unless someone with his blood type comes along, they aren't giving him much of a chance to beat it." the mom stated.

"What is his blood type?" Randy asked.

"AB positive." the mom answered. "At this hospital it's hard to find a match."

"What room is he in? I have some stuff in the car that I would like to give to him. It will be autographed for him and I would like to bring it to him." Randy stated.

"He is in room 412. Thank you, Mr. Orton. You don't know how much this will mean to him." the mom responded with tears in her eyes.

Randy pulled Alexis aside and told her about the little boy. He asked her to go to the car and get the promotional stuff out of his bag. Alexis looked confused at Randy and asked why he couldn't get it himself. Randy only responded with the fact that he had to go do something a little more important first.

Randy headed over to the lab and explained everything to lab tech. After getting his blood drawn, they rushed the order to test the sample. After 15 minutes had passed, Randy was called back in the office of the head lab tech.

"Mr. Orton, you are a perfect match for Brian. With the transfusion, he should make a full recovery with little to no effects on him." the lab tech stated. "If you are willing to do this, the procedure will take approximately 45 minutes from start to finish. And we can get started right away."

"Would I need to be admitted or anything like that?" Randy asked.

"No. We can do it as an outpatient procedure. Is your wife here with you?" the tech asked.

"Yes. She is with her family in the cafeteria. I will text her now." Randy answered.

_**Lexi, I need you to come to hospital lab now.**_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_**Nothing is wrong, just come down here.**_

_Ok. I'll be there shortly._

As Randy waiting for Alexis to arrive, he signed all the necessary forms to do the donation. Alexis walked into the lab and saw Randy signing papers. She brought all the memorabilia with her just in case.

"Randy, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"You remember the little boy from the cafeteria?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Alexis answered.

"He has leukemia and I am a perfect match for him. I just signed the papers to donate bone marrow to help him recover." Randy stated.

"Oh my. You really are the sweetest man aren't you." Alexis stated with tears in her eyes.

While Randy waited for a doctor to come get him, he signed all the items Alexis brought with her for Brian. After Randy was taken back to the procedure room, Alexis went to the gift shop and bought 2 cards. One for Randy and one for Brian. Randy had told her which room Brian was in and she quickly signed the card and headed to the elevator.

Upon walking into Brian's hospital room, Brian's mom recognized Alexis as being with Randy in the cafeteria. Alexis walked over to Brian who was laying in bed. He had become very weak from his trip to the cafeteria.

"Hello Brian. My name is Alexis Orton. Randy is my husband. He had to go take care of something real quick, but he wanted me to bring these to you." Alexis stated with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton." Brian responded softly.

"Please call me Lexi." Alexis stated.

"I hope this didn't inconvenience your husband." the mom stated.

"Not at all. He was more than happy to do it for Brian. He just had something he needed to take care of while he was downstairs. I'm sure that he will be by a little later." Alexis stated as a doctor walked into the room.

"I have some great news for Brian." the doctor stated.

"What is it?" the mom asked.

"We found a match for the bone marrow transfusion." the doctor answered.

"Oh thank GOD!" the mother exclaimed as tears flowed from her eyes.

Alexis stayed with Brian's mother until after he was taken into the transfusion room. Alexis made sure that Brian's mom had her cell phone number and told her to call her after Brian was back in his room. Alexis headed back to the cafeteria where the rest of the family was still sitting and waiting.

"Where is Randy?" Elaine asked.

"He had to take care of something very important." Alexis answered.

"Ok." Elaine responded.

As the time slowly passed, Alexis wished that someone would come tell them about her father or her husband. As they sat and talked, Alexis's name was paged over the intercom of the hospital. She got up and headed to where Randy was.

"Mrs. Orton, everything went perfectly. Your husband my feel a little light headed and weak over the next 48 hours, but he should start feeling better after that." the doctor stated. "Mr. Orton, I want to thank you personally for doing this for Brian."

"It's was my pleasure. I will go visit him later on after he is back in his room." Randy stated.

After making it back to the cafeteria, Danielle's cell phone rang. It was Mitchell's surgeon calling to have them come back up to the surgical floor. Everyone headed up to meet with Mitchell's doctor. As they walked into the waiting room, the doctor looked up at them. Elaine clutched Bob's hand, Ryan put an arm around his mom and Randy held onto Alexis the best he could.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Warning this is a sad chapter! I cried while writing this. Enjoy and please R&R.)

**Chapter 7**

The doctor looked at everyone in the room. The news he was about to deliver would change their lives forever. None of them knew what was about to happen and nothing could ever prepare them for the aftermath.

"Mrs. Martin, there is no easy way to say this. I'm sorry, but Mitchell didn't make it through the surgery. We did everything we could to save him, but God had other plans for him. Again I am so sorry for your loss." the doctor told them.

Elaine and Bob comforted the twins, while Randy held his wife. Ryan held onto his mom as she cried. The doctor stood in the room and waited just in case someone had questions. As Alexis pulled away from Randy, she saw Rane and Jason walk into the waiting room and she walked towards them.

"Please tell me grandpa is ok." Rane stated with tears in her eyes.

Alexis turned and buried her face into Bob's chest. Bob wrapped an arm around his daughter-in-law while Elaine hugged the boys. Rane now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Someone please say something." Rane begged through her tears.

"Your grandpa is gone. He didn't make it through the surgery." Bob responded to his granddaughter.

Rane started crying harder and Jason pulled her close to him. Alexis managed to stop crying long enough to walk over to her daughter and hug her like never before. Randy managed to stand up and hugged his sons before hugging his daughter.

Alexis's cell phone rang and saw that it was a hospital number. She answered the phone and to her surprise it was Brian's mom. She told Alexis that Brian was out of surgery and back in his room. Alexis pulled Randy aside to talk to him.

"Brian is out of surgery and in his room. I think that we should go up there and see him." Alexis stated.

"Are you sure you want to go? You just lost your father." Randy asked.

"I'm sure. Let's take the boys up there as well. It might do them some good." Alexis answered.

"Ok." randy responded.

Alexis and Randy excused themselves and the boys and headed to the fourth floor. Alexis explained to Ryan and Robert about what they were going to witness. The twins were proud of their dad for doing something of selfless for someone else.

"Hi, Mr. Orton." Brian's mom stated.

"Hello. Please call me Randy." Randy responded.

"He just woke up. Brian, look who is here to see you." she stated.

"Hello." Brian stated quietly.

"Hi Brian. I heard that while I was gone your doctor's found a match for you. Congratulations." Randy stated.

"Thank you." Brian stated.

"Brian, I would like you to meet two special people in my life. You met Lexi earlier today and these are our sons, Ryan and Robert." Randy introduced the boys.

"It's nice to meet you Brian." Ryan stated.

"Same here." Robert stated. "We hope you get better soon."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Brian stated.

"After you get better and are out of this hospital, we would like to have you and your family come visit us." Alexis stated.

"Thank you, but we couldn't. I am a single mom and I just can't afford it." Brian's mom responded with tears in her eyes.

"It will be our treat. All expenses will be paid for. No questions asked." Alexis stated.

"I don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for us before." she responded.

"It's our pleasure. You have my number so just give me a call and we will set everything up for you." Alexis stated as she hugged Brian's mom.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Michelle." Michelle stated. "Now I just wonder if I can find out who saved my son's life."

"I think you might be able to find out when the doctor comes in." Randy stated. "But we should be going so that Brian can rest."

"Thank you again for everything." Michelle stated.

"You're welcome." Randy and Alexis answered at the same time.

After meeting back up with everyone else, everyone piled into three cars and headed back to Danielle's house. Alexis and Elaine went upstairs with Danielle to make sure she was ok. Every time she looked at Mitchell's belongings, she broke down and cried. Elaine and Alexis helped Danielle into Alexis's old room while they started pulling everything that belonged to her dad out of the master bedroom.

Randy and Bob took care of making phone calls to friends and family. Ryan called the American Red Cross to get a message to his brother Jason, who was stationed in Germany with the US Army. Rane and Jason called Derrick and told him about Rane's grandfather. Randy also called Stephanie and Tiffany and told them the news.

It didn't take long before Randy and Alexis's cell phones started going off with messages from their friends and co-workers. Stephanie and Tiffany decided that since both Randy and Alexis were high profile stars on the rosters, that they would do what they could to help out.

The next morning, the doorbell rang. It was the mail man with two overnight express envelopes addressed to Danielle. One was from Stephanie and the other was from Tiffany. Randy was a little confused when he looked at the return addresses.

"Who was at the door?" Ryan asked.

"The mail man. Where is your mom?" Randy answered.

"Upstairs with Alexis and your mom." Ryan answered.

"Thanks." Randy stated as he headed upstairs. "Danielle, you have two envelopes that arrived."

"Who are they from?" Danielle asked.

"The general manager of ECW, Tiffany and the general manager of RAW, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Randy answered.

"Open them for me please." Danielle stated.

"Ok. Alexis why don't you open the one from Tiffany." Randy stated as he handed her an envelope.

"Ok." Alexis responded.

Randy read the letter from Stephanie and the roster of RAW before Alexis read the one from Tiffany and the ECW roster. Danielle was overwhelmed after hearing that so many people cared about the family members of their stars. In both envelopes was a check to help out the funeral costs.

As the day went on, funeral arrangements were made and hotel reservations where scheduled. Jason flew in from Germany the night before the funeral. And to everyone's surprise, the main stars from both RAW and ECW flew in to help with the funeral.

After the funeral and burial, everyone headed to Danielle's house. It wasn't easy on anyone, but they knew that with each day that passes, they would get stronger. Jason was able to remain in town for a few days after the funeral. Rane and Jason headed back on the road with RAW while Randy, Alexis, the twins, Bob and Elaine had to head back to St. Louis.

As the weeks passed, Randy made his return to RAW and started the feud with the new Legacy along side with Cody and Ted. Stephanie arranged for a diva to be assigned to the original Legacy so that the matches with Rane wouldn't be mixed gender.

Alexis made her debut on ECW as the backstage interviewer. Tiffany was going to have her start in a storyline with a new diva named Courtney. Alexis wasn't sure what the storyline entailed, but somehow she knew that at the end of the storyline, she would be in the ring and going up against Courtney.

One night after arriving home from being on the road, Randy and Alexis sat down and talked. Alexis was enjoying being an interviewer and Randy enjoyed being on RAW, the only problem was that they hardly saw each other.

"Randy, I don't know if I can keep doing this." Alexis stated.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"The past few days have been harder than usual. I have a hard time getting up in the morning, I don't feel good. All I want to do is sleep." Alexis answered.

"Why don't you call the doctor in the morning and get checked out." Randy suggested.

"I think I will. But for now, a nice hot shower, our comfortable bed and laying in your arms is what I want." Alexis responded.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Randy stated. "I'll be up in a little bit."

Alexis climbed in the shower and let the hot water cascade over her body. After her shower, Alexis dried off and braided her hair. Randy was already in bed when she walked into the bedroom. She couldn't help but smile at her husband. Alexis climbed into bed and Randy wrapped his arms around her. Alexis felt safe and secure in his arms and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Alexis made a doctors appointment. She left Randy a note on the counter letting him know where she was. Once at the doctor's office, Alexis told the doctor her symptoms. Her doctor decided to do a total physical which included some lab work.

Later that afternoon, Randy and Alexis were going over their bills for the month, when the house phone rang. Alexis jumped when the phone rang as it had been pretty quiet all day.

"Hello." Alexis answered the phone.

"This is Dr. Andrew's office. May I please speak with Mrs. Orton." the nurse stated.

"This is Mrs. Orton." Alexis responded.

"Dr. Andrew's would like for you and your husband to come to her office this afternoon at 2." the nurse stated.

"Ok. We'll be there." Alexis stated before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Randy asked.

"Dr. Andrew's office. She wants both of us in her office at 2pm." Alexis answered. "Can you ask Nate to pick up the boys from school?"

"Ok. Yeah. I'll call him now." Randy responded.

After Randy arranged for the boys to be picked up by his brother Nate, Alexis and Randy got ready to head back to the doctors office. Both Randy and Alexis wondered what the doctor wanted to see them about. They hoped it wasn't too serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rane was back in Florida and sitting impatiently at a nearby clinic. It was time for her yearly physical and the WWE mandated drug testing. As Rane waited she could help but feel sick to her stomach. Rane knew she was drug free, but she was still nervous about all the other tests that they were going to do.

After the doctor did her exam, she wrote some notes in Rane's chart. She left the room so that Rane could get dressed again. When the doctor came back into the room she had a nurse with her.

"Rane is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"Not that I know of." Rane answered. "Why?"

"When I felt your cervix, it felt different than usual. I want you to go down to the lab for the other tests and I also want you to have a pregnancy test done, just to be on the safe side." the doctor stated.

"Ok." Rane responded.

After doing the lab work, Rane headed back to Jason's house. She put everything the doctor said out of her mind and headed down to Jason's home gym. While she was working out, Jason came home. After Rane showered and got dressed she and Jason headed out to get some shopping done before having to be over at Jason's parents house for dinner.

Meanwhile back in St. Louis, Alexis and Randy were sitting in Dr. Andrew's office waiting impatiently. Randy was worried that it was something very serious. Alexis didn't know what to think as she was just as worried as Randy was.

"Where is the doctor?" Randy asked.

"She will be here." Alexis answered.

"I wonder why she wanted me to be here with you. You don't think that it could be something bad do you?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. But I'm not going to worry about anything until Dr. Andrews tells us why she called us in here." Alexis responded just as Dr. Andrews walked into the office.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I received some of your test results back from the lab." Dr. Andrews stated. "And I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the phone."

"Is everything ok, Dr. Andrews?" Alexis asked.

"Everything is going to be just fine. The reason you have been feeling run down and exhausted is because you're going to have a baby." Dr. Andrews answered. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant? I'm pregnant? I didn't think that was possible at my age." Alexis responded.

"How old are you?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"43. I'm too old to have a baby." Alexis answered still in shock.

"There have been women who had healthy, successful pregnancies into their 50's. I will prescribe some pre-natal vitamins for you to take. I would also tell your general manager as soon as possible." Dr. Andrews stated. "Mr. Orton, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just in shock that after all these years we are going to have another baby." Randy answered.

"Before I forget, your due date is April 4th. Well, I'm here if you need me." Dr. Andrews stated as they left the office.

"Randy, please say something." Alexis stated as they waited for the elevator.

"I don't know what to say. I'm shocked yes, but at the same I'm happy." Randy responded.

"Really? You know this means diapers, midnight feedings and potty training all over again?" Alexis asked.

"I know. Yes. I am happy." Randy answered as he kissed his wife.

"You know, if we're lucky this baby will be born 3 days early." Alexis stated.

"Why 3 days early?" Randy asked.

"Well, we're due April 4th and 3 days early would be April 1st. He or she could share a birthday with their daddy." Alexis answered.

"Oh yeah. That would be kinda cool." Randy responded.

Randy and Alexis headed home to relieve Nate of the twins. Alexis headed into the office to call Tiffany. She dialed the number and hoped that Tiffany would answer. But no such luck. Alexis left Tiffany a voice mail and then hung up. Alexis looked at the calendar and figured that she was about 6 weeks along.

"Randy, when do you want to tell everyone?" Alexis asked as she walked into the garage.

"Well, you're about, what, 6 weeks, right? I would tell them as soon as possible." Randy answered.

"Ok. I think I am going to call my mom and tell her first, then my brothers and we can invite your family over for dinner tonight and tell them." Alexis responded.

"Sounds good. I love you." Randy stated.

"I love you too." Alexis stated with a smile.

Alexis headed back into the house and called her mom. After telling her mom that she was having another baby, she called her brother Ryan and told him. Since Jason was still in Germany, she decided that it would be better to email him due to the 9 hour time difference.

"_Dear Jason,_

_How are you? I miss you little brother. I can't believe that its been 2 months since dad passed away. I miss him so much. Ryan and Robert are doing good. I can't believe that they are already in JR High. Rane is good, I guess. She is living in Florida with Jason DiBiase, Ted Jr's son. I am honestly surprised that she hasn't called here to tell us that she is pregnant yet._

_Speaking of pregnancies, I just wanted to send you a quick message to let you know that Randy and I just found out today that we are going to have another baby. _

_I hope that all is well with you over in Germany. I hope we get to see some pictures soon._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Lexi"_

Alexis sent the email and logged off the computer. Randy had called his parents, Nate and his wife Erica, and Becky and her fiancé Aaron, and invited everyone over for dinner. Randy let Alexis know that everyone would be there at 7pm, which didn't leave much time for them to cook a large dinner. Alexis called their favorite Italian restaurant and placed a rather large order for pick up.

"Randy, I am going to run out and pick up dinner. The boys are upstairs playing video games in their room." Alexis stated as she walked outside.

"Ok. Be careful." Randy responded.

Alexis got in her car and took off towards town. After picking up a few things a local bakery, Alexis headed to the restaurant and picked up her order. She managed to make it home and put the food in the oven just before everyone arrived.

"Where are the boys?" Alexis asked as she walked into their master bedroom.

"I sent them to go get cleaned up." Randy answered as he buttoned up his black and grey Affliction shirt.

"Ok. I am going to get ready." Alexis stated just as the doorbell rang.

Randy slid on his black leather shoes and quickly fastened his belt as he headed downstairs to answer the door. Becky and Aaron were the first ones there, followed by Nate and Erica and then Bob and Elaine. Once everyone was there, Randy fixed drinks for everyone. Alexis opted for water while everyone else drank something different.

Meanwhile back in Florida, Rane and Jason were just getting back into the car when her cell phone rang. Rane looked at the caller ID and recognized the number as being the doctor's office she was at earlier that day.

"Hello. This is Rane. You do? Ok. Which one? Really? Are you sure? No, it's ok. I will. Thank you." Rane stated.

"Rane, is everything ok?" Jason asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Rane answered.

"Rane, what did they say?" Jason asked concerned.

"One of the tests they ran today came back positive." Rane answered.

"Why do I have a feeling I know which one?" Jason asked.

"Because you do. I'm pregnant." Rane answered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere." Jason responded.

"Ok. But what about my career? I can't wrestle anymore." Rane asked.

"We will find someone to join our team in your place. Don't worry about that." Jason answered.

"What am I going to tell my parents? What about your parents, what are we going to tell them?" Rane asked.

"One thing at a time. We have to tell them the truth. And the sooner the better. Did they say how far you are?" Jason answered.

"8 weeks. So 2 months." Rane responded.

"Ok. I think that you should tell your parents first. And then tonight at dinner, we can tell my family." Jason suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rane stated.

Jason started the car while Rane searched for her parents home number. She had no clue that her aunts, uncles and grandparents were at her parents house. She also had no idea that her mom was pregnant as well.

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring.._

"Hello." Alexis answered the phone.

"Hi mom." Rane responded.

"How are you? It's been a while since we heard from you. Are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"I'm ok. I've been busy training and doing some behind the scenes work for Stephanie and Shane. How are you?" Rane answered.

"I'm doing alright. Just got home last night from Detroit, so I am a little tired." Alexis responded.

"Mom, I have something that I need to tell you and dad. But I'm not sure how to tell you." Rane stated.

"Rane, after all that we've been through, you know that you can tell us anything. Do you want me to get your dad on the other line?" Alexis asked.

"If you could. I want to tell you both at the same time." Rane answered.

"Ok. Randy, can you pick up the line in the office?" Alexis responded.

"Sure." Randy stated as he headed into the office and closed the door. "Ok. I'm here."

"Go ahead Rane." Alexis stated.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to come out and tell you. This afternoon I found out that I am pregnant." Rane told her parents.

"You're what?" Alexis asked.

"Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Rane answered.

"Who's the father?" Randy asked.

"Jason DiBiase." Rane answered.

"Does his parents know yet?" Randy asked.

"No. I called you first." Rane answered. "We are telling them tonight at dinner."

"You'd better. I need to get back in the living room. Bye Rane." Randy stated.

"Bye dad." Rane responded. "Mom, are you going to say anything?"

"Rane, I don't know what to say. You're 18 years old. You don't know anything about raising a baby. You're still a baby yourself." Alexis answered. "How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know. It just did." Rane responded.

"How far along are you?" Alexis asked quietly.

"8 weeks. I'm due in mid March." Rane answered.

"Great." Alexis responded.

"I'm sorry mom." Rane cried.

"So am I. But I guess I should tell you that your father and I are having another baby as well." Alexis stated.

"What? Oh my God! I'm pregnant at the same time as my mother." Rane responded.

"Yeah. But I need to get back to the rest of the family. I will call you in a few days. Bye Rane." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Bye mom." Rane responded as they hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys are truely awesome!! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 9**

Randy excused himself from the family and went into the kitchen to help Alexis. Alexis was still taking in the news that their daughter was going to have a baby. Randy knew it was on her mind.

"Are we going to tell the family about this or let her do it?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I would rather tell them about us having another baby, then tell them that Rane is pregnant." Alexis answered.

"I agree. We'll let her tell them." Randy responded as he set the table. "I'll tell everyone that dinner is ready."

"Before you do that, I want to make the announcement." Alexis stated.

Once the food was on the table and everything was ready, Alexis and Randy headed into the living room. All eyes were on them and everyone was wondering why Randy and Alexis had invited everyone over for dinner.

"Randy, is everything ok?" Elaine asked her son.

"Of course everything is ok." Randy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because usually there is some kind of an announcement associated with having the entire family over for dinner during the week." Elaine responded.

"Well, you're right. Alexis and I do have an announcement and it will affect the entire family." Randy stated.

"You guys aren't splitting up are you?" Nate asked.

"Nate, we wouldn't call for a family dinner if we were splitting up. So no we are not splitting up." Alexis answered.

"Then what is the big announcement?" Bob asked.

"Well, this afternoon, Alexis and I found out that we are going to have another baby. She is 6 weeks along." Randy answered.

"That's great news! Congratulations!" Elaine exclaimed as she hugged Randy and Alexis.

"Congratulations, darlin'." Bob responded as hugged Alexis.

Once everyone was done congratulating Randy and Alexis, they all headed into the dining room for dinner. Everyone talked about the new baby and Becky's wedding that was in less than a month. After everyone had left Randy and Alexis's house, Alexis was in the kitchen cleaning up while Randy made sure that the boys were done with their homework and told them to get ready for bed.

"The boys are in bed." Randy stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good. It's been a pretty exciting day for them." Alexis responded as she put the last plate in the dishwasher.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Good. A little tired, but that's to be expected." Alexis answered. "If you are referring to what Rane told us, It's still sinking in."

"I still can't believe that my little girl is pregnant." Randy stated.

"I know. Unfortunately, there is nothing that we can do. We have to let her live her life. I would call Ted in the morning and talk to him." Alexis stated.

"I will." Randy responded.

Back in Tampa, everyone had just finished dinner. While Kristen was putting dishes in the dishwasher, Jason and Rane joined his dad and brothers in the living room. Ted could tell that something was bothering Jason and Rane, but figured if it was bad enough they would say something, he just didn't know how right he was.

"Dad, Rane and I have something that we need to tell you and mom." Jason stated.

"Ok. Kristen, can you please come here." Ted responded.

"What is it, Ted?" Kristen asked as she walked into the room.

"Jason and Rane have something to tell us." Ted answered.

"Oh. Ok. What is it Jason?" Kristen asked.

"Rane is 8 weeks pregnant with my baby." Jason answered.

No one said anything. Jason's brothers, Andrew and Teddy just looked at each other. Ted and Kristen exchanged looks as well. Jason put his arm around Rane who had tears in her eyes. Neither Jason or Rane knew what to expect from Ted and Kristen.

"Do your parents know yet?" Ted asked Rane.

"Yes. I told them this afternoon after I found out." Rane answered.

"I am due to talk to your dad tomorrow. Rane, why don't you and Kristen go into the kitchen while I talk to Jason." Ted responded.

"Come on, Rane." Kristen stated as they left the room.

"Jason, I think you know what I am going to say. I was raised as a southern boy with southern morals, and your mom and I raised you boys the same way. Since you got her pregnant, you know what comes next." Ted stated.

"Yes, sir." Jason responded.

"Good. I'll expect to know a date by the end of the week. Understood?" Ted asked.

"Understood." Jason answered.

"Good." Ted responded.

Jason and Rane left soon after that and headed back to Jason's house. Rane had no idea as to what Ted and Jason talked about but she had a feeling that she would soon find out. As they pulled up to the house, Rane had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.

"Rane, my dad wants us to get married as soon as possible. I have to give him a date by Friday." Jason stated.

"Married? What if we don't want to get married?" Rane asked.

"I don't think he is giving us much of a choice." Jason stated. "We can always go to the court house and get married and have it annulled later if we want to."

"True, but I always said that when I get married its going to be forever." Rane responded.

"Well, it's your choice. I love you Rane and I want to be there for you and the baby. And I will do whatever it takes to be with you." Jason stated.

"I love you too. And I know you would. Why don't we go to the courthouse tomorrow morning and get it done with." Rane responded.

"Ok." Jason stated.

The next morning, Jason and Rane were at the courthouse as soon as it opened. They headed straight to the Justice of the Peace and by noon, they were husband and wife. Later that afternoon, while Rane was laying down, Jason called his dad and told him that he and Rane got married that afternoon. Now all they had to do is tell Randy and Alexis.

Meanwhile back in St. Louis, Alexis had just gotten off the phone with Tiffany. She told her about the pregnancy and that she wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. Tiffany was happy for Alexis and Randy and told Alexis that she would always have a position on ECW. Tiffany also told her that she could continue as a backstage interviewer until it was time for her to have the baby. While Alexis was out picking up the boys from school, Randy made his call to Ted.

"Hello Ted. It's Randy." Randy stated. "How are you?"

"Could be better. So I know that you know about Rane and Jason's situation." Ted answered.

"Yes. Rane called and told us yesterday. We are still shocked about the news. I just don't know what to do about her anymore." Randy responded.

"We received a call from Jason about an hour ago telling us that he and Rane went to city hall and got married." Ted told Randy.

"They did what? Why would they get married?" Randy asked.

"They got married. Because it's southern hospitality to do the right thing when you've done something wrong." Ted answered.

"Great. I don't know if I should tell Alexis about this, given her condition." Randy responded.

"Her condition? Is everything ok?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Alexis and I found out that we are having another baby and is due about 2 weeks after Rane is due with her baby." Randy answered.

"Congrats. Well, I need to get going. Kristen wants to go shopping." Ted responded.

"Thanks. Yeah, Lexi should be home with the boys soon. I'll see you next week in Cincinnati." Randy stated before hanging up.

Just as Randy came out of the office, Alexis walked in with the boys. It was a Friday, which meant no homework and dinner out. Randy played with the boys for a little bit, while Alexis went upstairs to change her clothes and take her vitamins.

"So where should we go for dinner tonight?" Alexis asked.

"I want pizza!" Ryan stated.

"I want burgers." Robert stated.

"Well, how about we go to Applebee's then. They have pizza and they have burgers." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis agreed.

"I'll race you to the truck." Ryan stated.

"You're on." Robert responded.

As the boys raced to Randy's truck, Alexis and Randy locked up the house and headed out to the truck. Upon arriving at Applebee's Alexis and Randy were quickly approached by fans asking for autographs and pictures. Randy and Alexis signed autographs and posed for pictures until their table was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. Please R&R!!)

**Chapter 10**

As the weeks went by, Legacy continued their feud with A New Legacy, who had found another person to join their group. Rane remained a valet for New Legacy while Alexis worked as the interviewer on ECW. If it hadn't been for Ted, neither Randy nor Alexis would have known that their daughter had gotten married, as she still used her maiden name for everything.

"Rane, can I talk to you?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Rane answered.

"Do you really love him?" Randy asked.

"Jason? Yes I love him." Rane answered.

"But do you love him like I love your mom? Marriage is meant to be forever." Randy responded.

"I think so. If marriage is supposed to be forever, then why were you married to someone else before you were married to mom. I mean I did put two and two together and figured out that I was conceived before you and mom were married and hell, I was born before you were married. And by calculating my conception date, you were still married to your ex-wife when you got my mom pregnant." Rane stated.

"That is true. But let me explain something to you. When I was married to Samantha, it was nothing but fighting and arguments. I loved Samantha, but I was never in love with her. I had never felt like that until I went on that book tour with your mom. From the first time I kissed her, I was in love with her. I'll admit that yes you were conceived before your mom and I were married, but it happened after I was divorced from Samantha." Randy stated. "I just want you to be happy. After all you are my daughter and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Thanks, dad. I needed to hear that. Jason and I are happy. We are both working and earning an income. I know that me having a baby now isn't ideal for anyone, but I love this baby." Rane stated.

"I still can't believe that I am going to be a grandfather and I'm only 43 years old." Randy responded.

"Oh." Rane stated as she put a hand on her small baby bump.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just felt the baby move." Rane stated as she took her father's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow. It's been along time since I felt something like that." Randy stated with a smile.

Later that night Randy was laying in his bed wishing that Alexis was with him, but she was an hour away getting ready to film ECW. Randy picked up his phone and called her.

"Hey baby." Alexis answered.

"Hey. How are you?" Randy asked.

"Good. You?" Alexis answered.

"Missing you. How's the baby?" Randy responded.

"Good. Have you seen Rane?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. She looks great. She sounds really happy too. I got to feel her baby kick." Randy answered.

"Really? That's great. I hope that now we can go back to being a happy family again." Alexis stated.

"Me too. I miss you so much." Randy responded.

"I miss you too. But tomorrow night we will be together. And next week we get to find out what we are having." Alexis stated.

"I know and I can't wait. I wish I was there with you now." Randy responded.

"Well, I am only an hour away from you. And as long as you aren't too tired to drive, why don't you check out of your hotel and come join me here." Alexis suggested.

"I think that's that best idea I've heard all day. I am going to get in the shower, and pack up everything. I will text you when I am on my way there. I love you." Randy responded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon. I love you too." Alexis stated as they hung up.

After Randy took his shower, he packed up everything and headed down to the lobby. There he ran into Rane and Jason. Randy told them that he was going to head out to see Alexis. Once Randy was checked out of the hotel, he headed to his rental car and texted Alexis.

_**I am leaving my hotel now.**_

_Ok. Drive careful. I love you._

_**I will. I love you too.**_

Randy drove the sixty something miles to Alexis's hotel. He parked his rental car and grabbed his bags. He was looking forwards to holding his wife in his arms again. Randy still couldn't believe that Alexis was nearly half way through the pregnancy. Randy headed to the front desk and asked for Alexis's room number before heading to the elevators.

_Knock-Knock_

Alexis walked over to the door of her room and opened it to reveal her husband standing there with his bags. Alexis pulled him into the room and locked the door. Alexis then walked over to Randy, put her arms around his next and kissed him as passionately as possible.

"Hello to you too." Randy stated in between kisses.

"Hi." Alexis responded as she continued to kiss him.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, yet." Alexis answered.

Alexis lead Randy over to the bed and striped him down to nothing. Before Randy could even think about anything else, Alexis had him on his back and she was straddling his waist. Randy had forgotten what is was like for Alexis to be so dominate, but he enjoyed every minute of it. After Alexis and Randy both climaxed together, Alexis rolled off of Randy and laid down next to him.

"I've been waiting all weekend to do that." Alexis stated.

"Wow. That was, wow." Randy responded.

Alexis got out of bed and got dressed again. Randy looked at her a little confused, but decided to pull his clothes back on as well. Alexis told Randy that she was hungry and they headed to the nearest place that was still open. Later that night, Alexis and Randy and curled up in bed and started talking.

"So I guess Rane will be finding out tomorrow what her baby is." Alexis stated.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that both you and Rane are pregnant at the same time." Randy responded. "And we find out next week what this little on will be."

"Me too. So have you thought of any names for our little one?" Alexis asked.

"I've thought about a few names, but I wasn't sure if we were staying with all R names or not." Randy answered.

"Well, given that the other three have R names, I think we should stick with it." Alexis responded. "What names have you come up with?"

"Rylee Kadence for a girl and Rylee Kaden for a boy." Randy stated.

"I like those." Alexis responded.

Meanwhile back at the other hotel, Rane and Jason were also talking about baby names for their baby. Rane threw out a few names and so did Jason. The only thing left to do is settle on a girls name and a boys name.

"Ok, so if we have a boy his name will be Jason Aaron DiBiase Jr. and if we have a girl, her name will be Dakota Rose DiBiase." Rane stated.

"Sounds good to me. So what do you think the baby will be?" Jason responded.

"As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter." Rane stated.

"Same here." Jason responded with a yawn.

The next day Rane and Jason sat in the waiting room and waited for their ultrasound appointment. Rane flipped through a parenting magazine while Jason sent text messages back and forth to his brothers and dad. After sitting there for about 20 minutes a nurse finally came out.

"Rane DiBiase?" the nurse called out.

"That's us." Rane stated as she stood up.

"Ok. Please follow me." the nurse responded as she lead them into a large exam room with an ultrasound machine. "Go ahead and have a seat on the exam table, and the doctor will be with you shortly.

Rane sat on the exam table and waited impatiently. When the doctor finally came in the room, she had Rane lay on the table and squirted some gel on her stomach. After showing Rane and Jason all the parts of their baby and confirming that their was only one baby, the doctor asked the all important question.

"Did you both want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Ok. Let's see if baby will cooperate with us." the doctor stated as she moved the ultrasound wand around. "Ok. If you look right there you can see it. Congratulations mom and dad, you're going to have a boy."

"Thank you!" Rane stated as she was handed a copy of all the ultrasound pictures including one that shows it's a boy.

Rane got re-dressed and they headed out the door. They had to go back to the hotel and pick up their stuff before catching their flight back to Tampa. Rane texted her mom with the news, but got no response. When she looked at the time she realized that her mom was in the middle of taping ECW.

Later that night, after Alexis and Randy were done with the taping of ECW, Alexis checked her phone for messages. She saw a text message from Rane that told them she was having a boy. Alexis showed the message to Randy who only nodded.

"I know she's young and we look nothing like grandparents should look, but we are going to have a grandson." Alexis stated as she packed up her stuff.

"I know. I just can't wait until next week when we find out what we are having." Randy responded.

"Me too. Let's get back to the hotel so that we can catch our flight back home." Alexis stated as they headed out of the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are truely awesome. There are only one, maybe two more chapters left. A new story will be coming soon. There is a poll on my profile and if you haven't yet, please go vote. Please enjoy and R&R!! ~Krista Hardy)

**Chapter 11**

The following week, Randy and Alexis were sitting in the all too familiar waiting room at the St. Louis hospital. It was Monday morning and they were waiting for their names to be called for the ultrasound.

"Alexis Orton." a nurse called out.

Alexis and Randy stood up and followed the nurse into an ultrasound room. After giving Alexis instructions, the nurse left the room and Alexis did what she was told to do. As they waited for the doctor to come in, Randy sent a text message to Ted.

_**Hey Ted. How's it going?**_

_Good. I heard that you weren't going to be here tonight. Is everything ok with Lexi and the baby?_

_**Yeah. I was able to get this week off to be with Lexi at the ultrasound appointment. Did Rane and Jason tell you their news?**_

_About the baby being a boy? Yeah. I still think that I am too young to be a grandfather._

_**I feel the same way. I still can't believe that Rane and Lexi are pregnant at the same time. I never thought this would ever happen.**_

_Yeah I hear ya. I'm just glad that Kristen and I can't have anymore babies otherwise we'd probably have more than 3 kids as it is._

_**LOL. Yeah. Doctor just walked in. I'll text you later.**_

_Ok. Good Luck._

The doctor performed the ultrasound as normal, but also checked for any abnormalities in the placenta and the baby. After the initial exam was done, the doctor looked at Alexis and Randy.

"Before you ask the famous question, yes we want to know the sex of the baby." Randy stated.

"Ok. Let's take a look." the doctor stated. "And it looks like you are having a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alexis stated with a smile.

After Randy and Alexis left the hospital, they grabbed something to eat and headed over to Randy's parents house. Bob and Elaine were surprised to see them on their doorstep.

"Randy, Alexis! What a surprise? How are you?" Elaine asked as she let them in the house.

"We're doing good. How are you and dad?" Randy answered.

"Good. How's Rane and Jason?" Elaine asked.

"Good. They're having a boy." Alexis answered.

"So I heard. I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed in her, but I am happy for her at the same time." Elaine stated.

"Same here. But we have some other news for you." Alexis responded with a smile.

"Oh? Well, let's go into the kitchen where your dad is and you can tell us both." Elaine stated. "Bob, Randy and Alexis are here and have some news for us."

"Well, bring 'em on in here." Bob responded.

"Hi dad." Randy stated.

"Hello son. Alexis, you are looking absolutely radiant." Bob replied.

"Thank you. I feel radiant." Alexis stated with a smile.

"So, what's the news you have for us?" Elaine asked hoping it was about the baby Alexis was pregnant with.

"We found out this morning that we are having another girl." Randy told them.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two." Bob responded.

"Thank you." Alexis stated.

After spending the afternoon at Bob and Elaine's house, Randy and Alexis headed to the school to pick up the boys and then headed home. While Alexis fixed dinner, Randy told the boys that they were going to have a baby sister in few months. Ryan and Robert were happy, but really didn't care too much about the baby at this time.

Over the next three weeks, Randy and Alexis were constantly gone due to the holidays coming up. RAW was taping 3 days a week and ECW was tapping 4 days a week, plus both Randy and Alexis were guests on WWE Superstars which taped once a week. The Friday before Christmas, Randy and Alexis returned home and were they ever glad to be home and on vacation for the next three weeks.

One night while Alexis and Randy were getting the nursery set up for the baby, Alexis though more and more about traveling and working after the baby was born. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to go back to work or just take the baby with her.

"Randy, what are we going to do after the baby is born?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy answered.

"Are we going to travel with her, or am I going to stay home with her and the boys?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. Talk to Tiffany when we go back to work. Plus we both only have another 6 weeks before we are both on leave for the baby." Randy answered.

"I'm sure she won't mind me bringing the baby with me, it's just that we can't pull the boys out of school and it's not fair to them to be left here with your parents while we take her on the road with us. Do you know what I mean?" Alexis responded.

"Yeah. Well, when you return to work after the baby is born, the boys will be out for the summer and we can take them with us during that time. You would just have to be with me at RAW tapings and I would be with you at ECW tapings. And maybe during the draft we will end up on the same roster." Randy stated.

"Ok. You're right. I think I am going to go lay down." Alexis responded. "I love you."

"Ok. I love you too." Randy stated.

Meanwhile in Tampa, Rane and Jason were sitting in their living room watching TV. Rane had her hands resting on her belly as the baby kicked. Jason and Rane's relationship wasn't perfect, but they were happy just the way they were.

"I still can't believe that in a little over 2 ½ months, we will get to meet this little guy." Rane stated.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see him and see what he looks like." Jason responded as he placed a hand on Rane's belly.

"Since it's getting so close to the baby arriving, don't you think that we should start getting the baby's room ready for him?" Rane asked.

"Yeah. I guess we should. Have any ideas?" Jason answered.

"Actually, yeah. I saw this really cute set at the mall last week and it's called Jungle Babies. It can go for both boys and girls." Rane responded.

"Ok. We can go tomorrow. I'll even call my parents and see if they want to come with us." Jason stated.

"Sounds good. But for now, why don't we spend some time alone upstairs." Rane responded as she kissed Jason.

The next day, Jason, Rane, Ted and Kristen headed to the mall to get some baby shopping done. Kristen loved the theme that Rane had picked out and Jason told a sales associate that they would take one of everything in that theme. Next, the needed to pick out the furniture for the baby's room.

After spending all afternoon and a lot of money, Ted and Jason hauled everything into Jason's house and into the baby's room. Rane and Kristen were downstairs and decided to order dinner for everyone. After dinner, Rane and Kristen took off to the paint store to pick the correct shades of blue and green to go in the baby's room.

Back in St. Louis, Randy and Alexis had just finished ordering the furniture and room décor for the nursery. Alexis had picked out the Renew collection from Rockland at JC Penney's and Modern Butterfly as the décor. Rand headed out to the nearest hardware store so that he could get a start on building the shelves for the room and to get the paint for the room.

"You know the boys are not going to like having a newborn in the house." Randy stated.

"I know, but they will get over it when they see what is coming." Alexis responded.

"What did you get them? Randy asked.

"Well, you know how they have been fighting over personal space and all that?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Randy answered.

"Well, I thought that since no one comes to visit us, we could move one of the boys into the guest room and put the stuff from the guest room in the office. I also ordered them each a new desk and I would like to take them shopping this weekend and they can each pick out their own room themes." Alexis responded.

"Ok. Why don't we take them tonight. We have a few hours before they come home from school, so I will start moving stuff from the guest room into the office. We will flip a coin to see who will move into the new room." Randy stated.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis responded as she headed back into the house.

After moving furniture around, Randy and Alexis headed to the school to pick up the boys. They then headed into town to get the boys' new bedroom themes. Ryan volunteered to move into the new room. Later that night, Randy and boys moved furniture upstairs and put the rooms back together. Alexis told them about the new desks that would be coming the same time the baby furniture.

The following week after Alexis and Randy had returned to work, all the items that they ordered arrived. Randy called his brother and dad over to the house to help get the furniture together and the room painted. Alexis ordered pizza for the guys and salads for her and Becca.

Later that night, Alexis stood in the newly decorated room and smiled. She knew that this baby would be their last baby and she was happy that she was having a girl. Now they would have 2 girls and 2 boys. Alexis turned off the light and headed to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. There is one more chapter after this one. I've added a new story titled "Are We Meant to Be?" Please check it out and review it. Please enjoy and R&R!! ~Krista Hardy)

**Chapter 12**

As the weeks passed, both Rane and Alexis were getting ready to deliver their babies. Alexis was still working with ECW and Randy was doing work on all three brands for the time being. With Wrestlemania just around the corner, Alexis and Randy both talked with the WWE general managers and came to an agreement on the draft.

Wrestlemania and The Hall of Fame ceremony was being held in St. Louis that year. Rane and Jason made the drive from Tampa to St. Louis and stayed at a hotel near her parents house. Rane was about a week away from her due date and felt great.

The night of the Hall of Fame ceremony came and everyone was dressed to kill. Bob and Elaine were even able to go so Alexis and Randy arranged for a neighbor to watch the boys for the night.

"How are feeling?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Good. I'm ready to have the baby, but I feel good. How are you and my baby sister?" Rane answered.

"Good. Hoping to deliver on her due date." Alexis responded.

"That's good. Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Rane asked.

"Yes. Her name will be Rylee Kadence Orton. We are sticking to the RKO initials." Alexis answered.

"Cool." Rane stated before making a funny face.

"Rane, are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"I'll be fine. The baby was just moving around." Rane answered.

"Ok. Well, I need to go find your dad so that we can head home. If you need anything, call us." Alexis stated as she hugged her daughter before leaving.

After Randy and Alexis dropped off Bob and Elaine at their house, they headed home to the boys. Randy paid the babysitter and locked up the house. Alexis headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Randy soon joined her in their bedroom.

Meanwhile over the hotel Rane and Jason had just arrived back at their room. Rane was still feeling like she did earlier and decided to take a shower. Jason laid down on the bed and fell asleep waiting for Rane.

While Rane was in the shower her water broke, but she didn't know it. While Rane was drying off, she had a sharp contraction. She quickly got dressed and went to get Jason and call her parents.

"Jason!" Rane shouted.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jason jumped.

"I think it's time." Rane stated as she placed her hands on her belly.

"Oh boy." Jason stated as he jumped off the bed.

Jason helped get Rane down to their rental car. Rane pulled out her phone and called Jason's parents, her parents, Derrick, and then Stephanie. After they arrived at the hospital, Rane was admitted right away and hooked up to IV's and monitors.

Randy, Alexis, Bob, Elaine and the twins arrived shortly after Jason and Rane. Everyone sat in the waiting room and waited to hear something. Half of the RAW roster was soon sitting in the rather large waiting room.

As the hours passed, people started falling asleep in their chairs. Stephanie, her husband Paul, Randy and Alexis headed down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and water for everyone. It was nearing 8am before Jason finally made his way into the waiting room.

"Rane is about 8 centimeters. She has been for the last few hours. They are considering a c-section if she doesn't progress like they want her too. There is also a possibility that the baby is too big for her to have naturally." Jason told everyone just as his parents walked into the waiting room. "She is asking to see you, Alexis."

"Ok. I will be right back." Alexis stated as she followed Jason to Rane's room.

"Hi mom." Rane stated.

"Hi baby. How are you?" Alexis asked.

"Scared. I want to be able to have him naturally, but they said that he might be too big for me to do that." Rane answered with tears in her eyes.

"It will be ok. Lots of women have c-sections and recover from them fully. I can tell you that your recovery will be longer than someone who delivers naturally and it will be painful, but it's for the health of you and your baby." Alexis responded. "And you have a waiting room full of family and friends who will be there to help you afterwards."

"Thanks mom. Who all is here?" Rane asked.

"Jason's parents, your grandparents, your brothers, Stephanie, Paul, and about half of the RAW roster and Tiffany." Alexis answered before leaving the room.

Two hours passed and still no baby. The doctors recommended that Rane have a c-section to deliver the baby. Jason went out to the waiting room and told everyone while they prepped Rane. Jason put on a set of scrubs and a face mask and followed a nurse into the delivery room and sat next to Rane.

A few minutes passed and before they new it they heard the baby cry. As the doctor worked on Rane, Jason went over to see his newborn son. Jason took some pictures of the baby while the nurses checked him over. One nurse wrapped up the baby and handed him to Jason, who walked over to Rane and showed her their son.

Once Rane and the baby were moved into their own room, Jason headed out to the waiting room to announce the birth. Everyone who was there 2 hours ago, was still there. Jason pulled out the camera to show everyone the baby.

"We have a healthy, 8lb 7oz, 22 inch long baby boy." Jason announced.

Everyone congratulated the new dad and the grandparents and great-grandparents. Everyone passed the camera around and looked at the pictures of the newest member of the DiBiase and Orton families

"Does my grandson have a name?" Randy finally asked.

"He does. Jason Aaron DiBiase Jr." Jason answered.

"Congratulations." Randy responded.

Jason soon headed back to Rane's room where she was bonding with their son. Jason couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife nurse their son. Everyone in the waiting room slowly made their way back to their hotel rooms and homes.

After sleeping for most of the day, Alexis finally got up around 3pm and headed down stairs. Randy was in the office working on the computer, Ryan was in the living room playing on the X-Box and Robert was in the garage fixing his bike. Alexis couldn't wait to have the baby, but there was one event that was going to come before the baby would be born and that was Randy's birthday.

Bob and Elaine were working on getting all their friends to fly in for the occasion. John, Maria and their kids were definitely going to be there. As the next two weeks passed, Alexis was right on schedule with the pregnancy. Rane had been released from the hospital a few days before Randy's birthday and they stayed at the hotel until the doctors gave them permission to travel with the baby.

The day of Randy's birthday came quickly. Alexis, Randy and the boys spent a good part of the day keeping Randy from finding out about that night. At around 4pm, Alexis suggested they go over to Bob and Elaine's house before it got too late. Randy, Alexis and the boys walked into the house and no one was to be found until they walked into the family room.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow!" Randy exclaimed. "I never expected a surprise party."

"Do you know how hard it was to not tell you?" John asked.

"I bet it was." Randy responded.

As the party went on, Alexis rested as much as she could as she was just 4 days away from her due date. After the guests left the house, Randy, John and the boys helped clean up the house while Maria sat with Elaine and Alexis.

"How have you been feeling?" Maria asked.

"Tired. The baby has been rather quiet today. But that is normal this close to the due date." Alexis answered.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you had the baby tomorrow?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. I told Randy when we found out that we were pregnant that it would be nice to have the baby born on his birthday." Alexis answered as she sat up.

"Is everything ok?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Alexis answered as she stood up. "Or maybe not. Get Randy now."

"Randy!" Maria shouted as she ran towards the guys in the garage.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Alexis needs Randy now." Maria answered.

"Is the baby ok?" Bob asked.

"I don't know." Maria answered.


	13. Chapter 13: The End

(AN: This is the final chapter for A New Generation: A New Legacy Sequel. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are totally awesome. Please check out "Are We Meant To Be?", my newest story. ~Krista Hardy)

**Chapter 13**

The four of them headed back into the house and into the living room just as Alexis had a contraction. Alexis and Randy were getting their wish. It looked like the baby would be sharing a birthday with her daddy.

Randy immediately went to Alexis's side and helped her up as John and Maria got Randy's car ready to go. Bob and Elaine locked up the house and headed to their car with Ryan and Robert. Rane and Jason had left earlier in the evening as Rane was still in a great deal of pain. Elaine called Rane and told her what was going on.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Randy took Alexis to labor and delivery while John and Maria parked the car and waited for Bob, Elaine and the boys. The six of them then headed to the waiting room.

Back in Alexis's room, she was being hooked up to an IV and fetal monitors. Alexis's doctor was on call that night and came in as soon as she was ready to be examined. After the doctor was done, she looked at Alexis and Randy.

"Dad, don't go to far. Alexis is going to deliver soon." the doctor stated.

"I just need to let family know what's going on." Randy responded.

It was just after 10pm when Randy went out to the waiting room and told the family that the baby was going to be here very soon. John, Maria, the boys, Bob and Elaine got as comfortable as possible in the waiting room and waited to hear that the baby was here. Two hours passed before the doctor came back to check on Alexis.

"Ok, you are fully dilated and ready to have this baby." the doctor stated as she started getting everything into position to deliver the baby. "On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

Alexis pushed for what seemed like forever to her. After about 45 minutes of pushing, the doctor finally told her that after the next push the baby would be there. Alexis, with Randy's help, pushed as hard as she could. The doctor suctioned the baby's mouth and nose and she let out a loud wail.

"Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

"Sure." Randy responded as he cut where the doctor told him to.

After the baby and Alexis were cleaned up, Randy snapped a few pictures and headed back to the waiting room. Everyone stood up as soon as he entered the room.

"7lbs 12ozs 21 inches long. A beautiful, healthy baby girl." Randy announced.

"Congratulations, son." Bob stated as everyone took turns hugging Randy and looking at the pictures.

"Does our sister have a name yet?" Ryan asked.

"Of course she does. Her name is Rylee Kadence Orton." Randy answered.

"That's a pretty name." Maria responded.

"Thanks. I'd better get back to Alexis. But before I forget, she was born at 1:04 am on April 1st." Randy stated.

Randy headed back to the room where Alexis and Rylee were getting settled in. Rylee was awake but very content laying in her mom's arms. Randy couldn't help but smile. He knew this was the last time he would be able to experience this type of joy and he was going to make it last as long as possible.

The next day, Alexis and Rylee were released from the hospital and everyone gathered at Randy and Alexis's house for the homecoming. There were flowers, gifts, balloons and banners all over their house. The boys even got their new baby sister some stuffed animals that matched her room.

_4 Years Later…_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Randy and Rylee. Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as Randy and Rylee blew out the candles on their birthday cake.

Randy was turning 50 and Rylee was turning 4. Alexis couldn't believe how fast the time passed. Both her and Randy had fully retired from the WWE shortly after Rylee's first birthday. Ryan and Robert were both 17 years old and getting ready to start their senior year of high school. Bob and Elaine were still going strong and healthy as could be.

Alexis's mom, Danielle sold her house and moved to St. Louis to be closer to her grandchildren. Her brother Ryan remained in California with his wife and kids. Her youngest brother Jason, finally got stationed back in the US and got married shortly after Rylee was born. He and his wife just welcomed their first, second and third children 6 months ago.

Rane and Jason were still married and living in Tampa. They welcomed their second child, a daughter named Dakota Rose DiBiase, almost a year ago. Everyone was happy and doing as well as to be expected. Randy and Alexis couldn't believe how big their family had gotten over the years and they couldn't be happier.

The End!


End file.
